christianlegofansfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jdude420/I wish all High School principals were like this
From an email: This was sent to me, but I was not able to pull this up as my computer program is older, but hopefully you can. I also attached a new Principal's note that I read in the beginning of the meeting. I hope you enjoy this. FINALLY - - Someone > in the teaching profession had the courage to set the standards > so badly needed NOW. > > New high school principal > > We watched high school principal Dennis > Prager of Colorado , along with Sara Palin and Tom Brokaw on TV > a couple of weeks ago....what a dynamic, down to earth speaker. > Even though Palin and Brokaw were also guest speakers they did > little but nod and agree with him. This is the guy that should > be running for President in 2016! > > A Speech Every American High School > Principal Should Give. > > By Dennis Prager . > > To the students and faculty of our high school: > > I am your new principal, and honored to be so. > > There is no greater calling than to teach young people. > > I would like to apprise you of some important changes coming to our school. I am making these > changes because I am convinced that most of the ideas that have > dominated public education in America have worked against you, > against your teachers and against our > country. > > First , this school will no longer honor race > or ethnicity. > > I could not care less if your racial > makeup is black, brown, red, yellow or white. I could not care > less if your origins are African, Latin American, Asian or > European, or if your ancestors arrived here on the Mayflower or > on slave ships. The only identity I care about, the only one > this school will recognize, is your individual identity -- your > character, your scholarship, your humanity. And the only > national identity this school will care about is > American. > > This is an American public school, and > American public schools were created to make better Americans. > If you wish to affirm an ethnic, racial or religious identity > through school, you will have to go elsewhere. We will end all > ethnicity, race and non-American nationality-based celebrations. > They undermine the motto of America , one of its three central > values -- epluribus Unum, "from many, one." And this school will > be guided by America 's values. This includes all after-school > clubs. I will not authorize clubs that divide students based on > any identities. This includes race, language, religion, sexual > orientation or whatever else may become in vogue in a society > divided by political correctness. > > Your clubs will be based on interests > and passions, not blood, ethnic, racial or other physically > defined ties. Those clubs just cultivate narcissism -- an > unhealthy preoccupation with the self -- while the purpose of > education is to get you to think beyond yourself. So we will > have clubs that transport you to the wonders and glories of art, > music, astronomy, languages you do not already speak, carpentry > and more. If the only extracurricular activities you can imagine > being interested in are those based on ethnic, racial or sexual > identity, that means that little outside of yourself really > interests you. > > Second , I am uninterested in whether English > is your native language. My only interest in terms of language > is that you leave this school speaking and writing English as > fluently as possible. The English language has united America 's > citizens for over 200 years, and it will unite us at this > school. It is one of the indispensable reasons this country of > immigrants has always come to be one country. And if you leave > this school without excellent English language skills, I would > be remiss in my duty to ensure that you will be prepared to > successfully compete in the American job market. We will learn > other languages here -- it is deplorable that most Americans > only speak English -- but if you want classes taught in your > native language rather than in English, this is not your > school. > > Third , because I regard learning as a sacred > endeavor , everything in this school will reflect learning's > elevated status. This means, among other things, that you and > your teachers will dress accordingly. Many people in our society > dress more formally for Hollywood events than for church or > school. These people have their priorities backward. Therefore, > there will be a formal dress code at this > school. > > Fourth , no obscene language will be tolerated > anywhere on this school's property -- whether in class, in the > hallways or at athletic events. If you can't speak without using > the f -word, you can't speak. By obscene language I mean the > words banned by the Federal Communications Commission, plus > epithets such as "Nigger," even when used by one black student > to address another black, or "bitch," even when addressed by a > girl to a girlfriend. It is my intent that by the time you leave > this school, you will be among the few your age to instinctively > distinguish between the elevated and the degraded, the holy and > the obscene. > > Fifth , we will end all self-esteem programs. > In this school, self-esteem will be attained in only one way -- > the way people attained it until decided otherwise a generation > ago -- by earning it. One immediate consequence is that there > will be one valedictorian, not eight. > > Sixth , and last, I am reorienting the school > toward academics and away from politics and propaganda. No more > time will be devoted to scaring you about smoking and caffeine, > or terrifying you about sexual harassment or global warming No > more semesters will be devoted to condom wearing and teaching > you to regard sexual relations as only or primarily a health > issue... There will be no more attempts to convince you that you > are a victim because you are not white, or not male, or not > heterosexual or not Christian. We will have failed if any one of > you graduates this school and does not consider him or herself > inordinately fortunate -- to be alive and to be an > American. > > Now, please stand and join me in the > Pledge of Allegiance to the flag of our country. As many of you > do not know the words, your teachers will hand them out to > you. > Watch your thoughts: they become words. Watch your words: they become actions. Watch your your actions: they become habits. Watch your habits: they become character. Watch your character: it becomes your destiny. Unknown Category:Blog posts